The present disclosure relates to a fuel supply device. More particularly, it relates to a fuel supply device for supplying fuel from within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine wherein the fuel tank is mounted to a vehicle, e.g. an automobile.
A fuel supply device used for supplying fuel from within a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine is widely known in the art. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-184760 discloses a technique in that a base main body is pivotably mounted to a connecting portion provided at the fuel supply device. More particularly, a connecting shaft provided at the base is hooked to a connecting hole formed in the connecting portion through pushing an elastically deformable stopper piece away. In this way the base is pivotably mounted to the connecting portion. However, this configuration can still be further improved.